GaN-based light-emitting diodes are widely applied due to energy saving and environmental protection. However, the LED chip is prone to current blockage due to poor current spreading capacity, which may cause voltage rise and efficiency loss, in particular in such high-current and high-luminance applications as road lighting, mine lighting or other high-intensity application fields.